Dorothy Williams
Dorothy Anne Williams (Dot to her friends) is the assistant, maid, companion and friend of Miss Phryne Fisher. Dot is a conservative and very devout Catholic. Biography Early Life Dot was raised in a devout Catholic in a very traditional family. She left school when she was fifteen.Dead Air She has five siblings including at least one sister.During Murder A La Mode, Dot talked about "her sister" (singular). She is a supporter of the West Melbourne football team, and has been supporting them since she was young because of a deal that had been made by her parents. Her parents each supported a different footy team so they decided to split the children up as to which team they would support. The girls (including Dot) supported their mother's team (West Melbourne) while the boys supported their father's team (Abbotsford). Dot plans on doing the same with her own children. Her sister implied that their mother favoured Dot, giving her gifts when the other children went without.Murder Most Scandalous Dot is allergic to dogs.Marked For Murder (Episode) Working with Miss Fisher When Dot was dismissed from her previous job as Lydia Andrews's maid without a reference, Miss Fisher took her under her wing. Dot is very loyal, dedicated and a smart servant who blossoms in Miss Fisher's household. She is a sharp judge of character and doesn't fluster easily. Her loyalty to Miss Fisher leads her to do some very unconventional things such as posing as a worker in a factory or a woman in the "family way" to get insider information while helping Miss Fisher with a case. She takes such tasks in stride and without hesitation. Dot has an eye for detail and is very skilled at baking, sewing, and cooking (though not typingDead Air). She is currently married to Constable Hugh Collins. Personality Dorothy "Dot" is the polar opposite of her employer; she is a conservative, devout Catholic, who displays a more "proper" behavior expected of women during the time. Her dream is to eventually become a housewife with lots of children, a stark contrast to Miss Fisher who abhors the idea of being tied down. Despite their conflicting values the two are shown to be great friends and companions, both respecting the other's life choices and even encouraging each other to be more open-minded. Phryne encourages Dot to be more independent and pursue the things she wants, while Dot encourages Phryne to not be so dismissive of things such as the church, showing her that there are aspects of the institution that do good work. At the start of the series, she is shown to be a timid, shy and rather naive women who tend to follow her priest's words without question rarely thinking of herself. As she works for Miss Fisher her world begins to expand, and she finds an inner strength she didn't know she had. While her values and dreams of being a proper mother and housewife never change, she develops her own voice, power and finds she wants a bit more independence than she orignally thought. Quotes Dot: Morning, Constable Collins. Miss Fisher asked me to give this to you. Hugh: Thank-you, Miss Williams. awkward pause Dot: And I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing this magnifying glass, should you need to see the details. Hugh: Well, we have magnifiers down at the station. Much appreciated all the same. Dot: Oh! Um. Well, suit yourself then. awkward pause Dot: And these scones, they're warm from the cooker with Mr Butler's mulberry jam and clotted cream. Hugh: Thank-you. Um. I... I was wondering if... I mean... Would you... awkward pause Hugh: nervouse laugh I suppose what I'm trying to ask is... um... is would you... Dot: Oh for goodness sake, Hugh Collins! Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Fireman and Policeman's Ball? Hugh: No! I, I mean yes! Yes, but no. I'm supposed to ask you! Dot: laughs Well we could all die waiting for that to happen!The Green Mill Murder Jack: Is that what you'd call a modern interpretation? Phryne: No! Walter Copland looked like he was dying on stage! Dot: Absolutely. Gwilym Evans really should be the lead.Ruddy Gore Dot: to a gang member Don't you dare threaten Hugh Collins! He's worth ten of you! gang member: It don't matter what a copper's worth when he's up against the Woolpackers, does it lads? All the gang members leave. Dot: I don't know what came over me, Miss. I'm quite sure Hugh doesn't need me defending him. Phryne: Nonsense! Beside every good man is a good woman, and she must always be ready to step in front.Deadweight References Category:Character Category:Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries Category:Season One Category:Season Two